una noche de copas
by monkey.D.Luna2002
Summary: Ash y misty se reencuentran pero en una pequeña fiesta de reencuentro de todos los amigos cometen el error(o quizas no) de beber demasiado,teniendo relaciones,al dia siguiente los dos separan sus caminos,pero teniendo en mente que quizas se vuelvan a encontrar,acompaña a estos dos jovenes de 22 años en su aventura(primer rated M O-O)
1. Tren de ida,y quizas vuelta

Bien,aquí les traigo una nueva historia (se que no he terminado las otras pero necesito refrescar la mente con algo nuevo,en esta ocacion traigo una historia con rated M,algo muy raro en mi ya que jamas he hecho esto,cabe destacar que lo hare lo mejor que pueda,aunque no sea muy experta precisamente en la materia xd,bueno,dejemos el intro y vayamos a la historia,(ah y no podre usar de momento los guiones por causas agenas a mi control,perdon por las molestias

Disclaimer:pokemon no me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador satoshu tajiri y game freak

Titulo:una noche de copas

Ash desperto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza,miro a todos lados sin saber del todo donde se encontraba,pudo ver que se encontraba en una lujosa habitacion,y,aunque la suya tambien lo fuera,esta no era para nada la suya,se sento confundido aun con el dolor presente,pero un pequeño movimiento a su lado lo puso alerta,al ver una cabellera de un rojo furioso,su mente quedo en blanco,en un completo shock,y no supo en que momento el cuerpo de la chica portadora del cabello pelirojo comenzo a despertar y,al igual que el,al despertar,miro a todos lados confundida,su vista se poso en los ojos color chocolate que la observaban curiosos,pero pronto pasaron a espanto al ver de quien eran esos ojos aguamarina,ella tambien se espanto,se tapo lo mas que pudo y le dio una fuerte bofetada que dejo marca en la mejilla de ash,este se sobo enojado pero hablo

-esto...no se que decir,no se como hemos terminado en la misma cama misty,pero...solo espero que...nos hayamos cuidado-ella asintio-si no fue asi...tenemos un problema-ella lo miro triste

-Ash...en verdad me gustaria saber como llegamos a esto pero este espantoso dolor de cabeza no me deja recordar nada,igual espero que nos hayamos cuidado...soy una persona responsable,pero una noche como la que debimos tener ayer me quito del todo el sentido comun,es culpa tanto mia como tuya,asi que si paso algo...tenemos que responder por nuestros actos-el asintio,miro al techo y se pregunto como pudo ser tan irresponsable,ahora le daba igual todo,si ellos van a tener un hijo(quien sabe,hay que hacerse pruebas)responderia por su hijo como que se llamaba Ash Ketchum

-Lo se misty,ahora sera mejor vestirsr e ir a desayunar,son las...12:30-miro el reloj que habia colgado en la pared algo sorprendido de la hora

-En serio esperabas que nos levantaramos a las,no se...8:00-reprocho ironica

-Eh...no se,bueno,tranquila,me girare para que te vistas-se giro y misty a toda velocidad se cambio,luego misty se giro para que ash se vistiera tambien,cuando los dos estuvieron vestidos,salieron,ash cerro con una llave que encontro en la mesita de noche y se fueron,el dolor persistia en los dos haciendo que casi no pudieran caminar normal,al llegar a un plano del lugar lo miraron y siguieron las indicaciones llegando a un baño publico,se miraron riendo,volvieron a mirar un plano y esta vez llegaron a la cafeteria

-Jejeje,este dolor no nos deja pensar con claridad-admitio ash avergonzando mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a misty,pidieron desayuno,aunque el camarero los miro raro ya que eran las 13:00 pero decidio ignorar eso y poco despues les trajo lo que pidieron

-la gente nos mira raro ash-susurro misty

-normal,viste la hora que es y hasta ahora desayunando

-no es culpa nuestra que el alcohol nos...haga un efecto de...somnifero-susurro mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-pero si lo es que bebieramos tanto-susurro perspicaz,pero misty le dio una patada en la pierna disimuladamente,ash cerro los ojos por el dolor,suspiro y hablo-ya,perdon,perdon

-vamos,yo me tengo que ir a celeste,a proposito,sabes en que ciudad o minimo en que hotel nos encontramos?-ash nego,cojió el mobil y miro pokemaps(xd)

-estamos en ciudad...azulona,celeste no queda lejos,podemos cojer un tren,yo voy a ciudad verde,en la estacion nos separamos

-bien,vamos-se levantaron y se fueron no sin antes pagar,buscaron la estacion,una vez alli cada uno pago su billete hacia su destino,al llegar la hora,cada uno subio a su tren que estaban lado a lado,antes de entrar,hablaron

Adios ash,nos veremos...pronto-se le formo un nudo en la garganta sin saber porque

-eh si,cuidate mist,hasta pronto-asintieron serios y entraron a sus respectivos trenes para tomar un rumbo diferente que quien sabe si se volveria a unir

[En el tren de ash]

-¿nos volveremos a ver mist?...-susurro ash serio,se acomodo en el asiento aun pensando

[En el tren de misty]

-pronto ash...pronto nos veremos-susurro como si quisiera calmar las dudas de ash,y al mismo tiempo dijeron

-si el destino quiere que nos volvamos a juntar...en algun momento nuestros caminos se encontraran...quizas para siempre-susurraron y se durmieron

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA

bien,que les parece? Si creyeron que me olvide de pikachu,esta en ciudad verde xd,un saludo y un besito de estrella para los que me leen y dejan reviews


	2. Quizas nunca debimos reencontrarnos

Hola de nuevo,aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta magnifica historia,el titulo quizás les asuste,pero todo tiene explicación,se los juro,sin mas entretenimientos empezemos

Disclaimer:pokemon no me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador satoshi tajiri y gamr freak

TItulo:quizás nunca debimos reencontrarnos

Ash entro a su casa cansado,el viaje,aunque algo corto,fue agotador,desperto poco antes de llegar a ciudad verde y se había puesto a pensar en lo ocurrido,no lograba acordarse aun de mucho de anoche pero ya lo que había recordado le daba ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared,suspiro y miro su mobil que indicaba las 16:30,ya había comido pero su pequeño amigo amarillo no asi que lo busco,mas quien lo encontro fue pikachu a el,salto y lo abrazo,no pudo llevarlo a su reencuentro ya que en el hotel no se permitian pokemon,le dio de comer y se sento en un sillon,había mucho que contar

-pikachu...-este paro de comer para escuchar a su entrenador-he echo algo...horrible

-¿pika?

-Ayer como sabes fui a reencontrarme con mis amigos de infancia-el pokemon asintio-bien,pues uno de esos amigos fue...misty-pikachu seguía sin entender,que había de malo en que su entrenador se encontrara con su primera amiga en su viaje pokemon-creeras que no hay nada de malo en eso,que,al contrario,eso es genial,y en parte es cierto hasta que...sucedio lo que no debía suceder-Ash bajo la cabeza y recordó con pesar

Flashback

 ** _ash entro al hotel bastante elegante con un pulido esmoking negro con blanco,saludo uno por uno a sus viejos amigos,tomo asiento y pidio un vodka para beber,al darselo el camarero,Ash lo se lo fue tomando poco a poco consiente de los efectos,May se sento con el,llevaba un bonito vestido rojo,Ash sonrio_**

 ** _-Hola May,cuanto tiempo-May lo miro sonriente mientras pedia un vodka para acompañar al campeón_**

 ** _-Si Ash,dime,como haz estado,¿feliz de ser campeon?-Ash se rasco la nuca_**

 ** _-Claro May,muy feliz,¿y tu?,¿que tal como coordinadora?_**

 ** _-Oh Ash,es fantastico,aprendo algo nuevo cada día,gracias a mi querido novio Drew-Ash se atraganto con la bebida unos momentos,May lo miro confundida-¿que?_**

 ** _-eh,no, ,es que...bueno,llevo tiempo sin saber de ustedes y que me digas eso...jejeje,sorprendre_**

 ** _-jajajaja,Ash,y dime,¿si no te lo hubiera contado...te lo esperarias?_**

 ** _-no sabría responder a eso jajajaja-respondio riendo,May se le unió_**

 ** _-Hay Ash,aun eres algo denso,jajaja,pero quizás haz madurado-dijo burlandose de él_**

 ** _-hablas como misty-le reprocho pero se sorprendio al escuchar que el mismo había hablado de ella_**

 ** _-hablas de "esa"Misty,que esta ahí-señalo,Ash siguio su dedo hasta una joven chica de bello cuerpo,pelirroja y con un vestido azul celeste con diamantes incrustados,Ash quedo con la boca abierta sin saberlo,May le cogió la quijada para cerrarle la boca-wow,Misty aun causa sencacion en ti,eh Ash-le codeo,Ash rojo giro la mirada_**

 ** _-De que hablas,ella jamas causo nada en mi_**

 ** _-eso le haria daño a la Misty niña-susurro May,pero sonrio-pero a esta no_**

 ** _-¿dijiste algo?-May nego con la cabeza_**

 ** _-No,nada,mmm,ire con Drew,adios Ash_**

 ** _-Adios-susurro y miro como May se alejaba poco a poco hasta perderse entre la gente-mmm,¿que paso?,¿porque nombré a Misty?_**

 ** _-Hola Ash,tiempo sin vernos-Ash cogió aire,Era Misty_**

 ** _-hey Mist,si,tiempo sin vernos,jejejeje_**

 ** _-¿puedo sentarme?_**

 ** _-claro_**

 ** _-y dime Ash-acercandose un poco la silla-¿Maestro pokemon eh?-pregunto casualmente_**

 ** _-eh,si,jejeje,por fin lo conseguí-nervioso sigue bebiendo para no tener que hablar,en cambio ella bebió de su copa todo el contenido sin titubeos,eso sorprendió a Ash,Misty pidió otra copa_**

 ** _-jajaja,parece que el chiquillo maduró,¿no Ash?_**

 ** _-si,maduré-respondio entre dientes pero volvio a hablar mas tranquilo-dejemos de hablar de mi,hablemos de ti,he oido que ya eres maestra de Pokémon agua,felicidades señorita-levanto la copa para bridar_**

 ** _-jajaja,gracias Ash,brindemos por haber logrado nuestras metas-chocaron copas alegremente,lo que no sabían es que sus amigos de infancia los observaban sonriendo por el ambiente que había entre esos dos amigos_**

 ** _-Esa complicidad jamás cambiara,por que son...Ash y Misty-comento Brock a Duplica_**

 ** _-No lo dudes Brock,si algo sabemos todos es que a pesar de que lo nieguen,siempre se han gustado-Duplica sonrió feliz por sus amigos que reían haciendo bromas entre ellos_**

 ** _-Si...- Brock sonrió melancólico-solo espero que no empiecen a pelear como en antaño jajaja-rieron los dos amigos_**

 ** _{De vuelta con Ash y Misty}_**

 ** _-Jajaja,enserio te paso eso,no me lo creo-replico Misty_**

 ** _-Creetelo por que asi fue,jajaja,me resbale por una montaña nevada y lleve abajo sin un rasguño,suerte la mia,Lance bajo a toda prisa para ver si me habia roto algo y al verme limpiandome la nieve solo pudo reir_**

 ** _-Quién no reiría en esa situación Ash,osea,rodaste cual esnorlax y no te hiciste nada_**

 ** _-Alguien ahí arriba me quiere mucho-señalo el cielo orgulloso_**

 ** _-Estoy de acuerdo,Arceus te consiente mucho Ash_**

 ** _-No como a ti-dijo en broma pero a Misty se le borro la sonrisa_**

 ** _-No es mi culpa que hubiera de hacer tantas cosas para recuperar mi gimnasio Ash,y lo sabés_**

 ** _-Yo...perdona,no queria hacerte enojar Mist,no fue mi intención_**

 ** _-Ya...bueno,Gary me llama,ire alla,adios_**

 ** _-Pe-pero si-Misty no hizo caso y se levanto,Ash también se levantó y le sujetó la muñeca_**

 ** _-Suéltame Ash-dijo algo enojada_**

 ** _-Misty,Gary ni siquiera vino,no inventes excusas_**

 ** _-No invento nada,ahora si me disculpas...-se soltó_**

 ** _-Ah no,eso no-susurro-Misty-la llamó,ella paró aun sin girarse-te reto a beberte esta botella entera-cojio una botella-si no lo haces tienes que contarme un secreto tuyo_**

 ** _-No voy a hacer algo tan tonto,voy a quedar ebria y no quiero eso_**

 ** _-Esta bien,un tercio y a pequeñas botellas-le sugirió_**

 ** _-Esta bien,pero luego tu lo harás también-Ash asintió sonriendo_**

 ** _-Genial,bien,adelante-Misty cojio un pequeño vaso y lo llenó,se lo bebió todo,Ash la siguió con otro vaso algo mas grande_**

 ** _-Ja,esto no me hace nada_**

 ** _-Por que es un vaso pequeño,si bebieras del mio si sabrías bien lo que es beber pero...claro,no te atreverias-se burló esperando su reacción_**

 ** _-¿Que?,Oh Ash,te arrepentiras de eso-cogió un vaso mas grande y lo lleno,se lo bebió sin rodeos_**

 ** _-Vaya,vaya,pero si sabes beber Mist,deja que te enseñe un hombre como se hace-bebio dos vasos grandes seguidos,que le empezaron a marear,pero disimulo_**

 ** _-¿Crees que no puedo beber a tu ritmo?,mira esto-bebió tres vasos de vodka grandes qué la marearon al no estar acostumbrada a beber,pero disimulo también_**

 ** _-Eso no es...nada-cogio cuatro vasos y los lleno,se los bebió y quedo ya medio ebrio,asi estuvieron haciendo competencias,hasta que tuvieron que decir,¡basta!_**

 ** _-Ash...sera mejor...que...dejemos ya de...beber-Misty empezó a sentirse demasiado mareada_**

 ** _-Si...ven...ya todos se han ido...sera mejor...coger el coche...vamos_**

 ** _-Ash...estas loco...asi no podemos conducir...tendremos que...pedir una habitación para cada uno-Ash asintió,pidieron una habitación pero no se dieron cuenta de que tenian el mismo número de habitación,al llegar,se miraron sonrojados_**

 ** _-Esto...yo...dormiré en el suelo...si quieres-ella negó_**

 ** _-No Ash,dormiras mal,sera mejor que durmamos...juntos-sonrojada abrió la puerta,cerraron y se acostaron,pero Ash no paraba de mirar a Misty y ella a el,se fueron acercando lentamente,se besaron pero no acabo ahi,Misty rodeo con sus brazos la nuca de Ash para profundizar el beso,Ash cogió de la cintura a Misty posesivanente sin darse cuenta,después de un rato se separaron por la falta de aire_**

 ** _-Misty,te amo,te amo mucho-susurro con pena,el alcohol estaba haciendo que Ash soltara lo que llevaba tiempo guardando en su corazón_**

 ** _-yo también Ash,desde niños-Ash la beso de nuevo,depués fue bajando hasta su cuello con pasion mientras Misty suspiraba_**

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

-es lo que me acuerdo de momento,sigo sin saber si paso algo mas,si nos dormimos,si seguimos mas alla de eso,agh-Ash se revolvió el cabello desesperado

-pika...-pikachu suspiro sin saber del todo como calmar a su entrenador,le dio unas palmadas comprensivas mientras Ash sonreía

-gracias por los animos amigo,pero...de un modo u otro tengo que saber si paso algo más...si Misty y yo tendremos un...bebe-la sola idea le daba una calidad en el corazón que le hizo sonreír por unos momentos,pero recuperó la compostura-ah,quizas nunca debimos reencontrarnos-penso con pesar bajando la cabeza y los hombros

{Mientras con Misty}

Misty ya tenía su casa propia también,entro agotada...tiro su bolso a quien sabe que lugar y se sentó en un sillón,aun podía hacer recordar algo de la noche anterior

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _(POV Misty)_**

 ** _Entre a aquel bonito hotel,salude a mis viejos compañeros de aventuras,divise a May con su novio Drew al lado de la entrada,hablaba con el animada,supongo que por este reencuentro,me acerqué y ella al verme me saludo feliz,Drew también me saludo contento_**

 ** _-Hola chicos,¿como estan?-pregunté haciéndome la casual,May rio_**

 ** _-pues como puedes ver,muy bien,aqui con mi...flamante novio-me guiño un ojo y reí sin poder evitarlo_**

 ** _-hay May,tu siempre con tus chistes,y dime,¿quien mas estará aqui en la fiesta de reencuentro?_**

 ** _-mmm,veamos,ritchie,duplica,Brock,tracey,Drew y yo,Dawn,Paul,Kenny,iris,cilan,clemont,serena..._**

 ** _-wow,son muchos-comente sorprendida_**

 ** _-claro,y todos tenemos algo en común,somos amigos de Ash_**

 ** _-vaya...y Ash...estara aqui también-pregunte intentando sonar desinteresada_**

 ** _-jajajaja,claro que si mist,si no,míra tu prueba alla vestida con smoking negro todo elegante-gire un poco la cara para comprobar que,efectivamente,ahi estaba el,vestido elegante para la ocasión,que ameritaba ropa elegante_**

 ** _-oh,jejeje,que bien,si me disculpas,tengo que entrar,con permiso-me despedí rápidamente pero pude oir que May le decía a Drew "viste como se puso al ver a Ash,aun hay algo ahi,aunque lo niegue",y como el respondía "lo vi,ojala pronto acepten esos dos tercos sus sentimientos",nota mental,matar a esos dos cuando tenga ocacion,al entrar al hotel pude ver caras conocidas,velozmente me acerqué a ritchie para hablar con alguien conocido y de confianza como lo era el,al verme me saludo_**

 ** _-vaya,dichosos los ojos que te ven Misty-bromeo y me rei_**

 ** _-hola ritchie,¿como has estado?_**

 ** _-muy bien,como seguro sabrás,gane la liga en jotho_**

 ** _-oh si,lo vi en las noticias,no pude felicitarte en persona por el gimnasio pero ahora que estamos cara a cara pues...¡felicidades!-lo abraze y me corres pondió_**

 ** _-gracias Mist,oye,¿porque no vas con Ash?,se ha quedado solo después de hablar dos segundos con May,jajaja-yo lo mire susurrando algo,me dio una sensación de calor en el pecho al volver a verlo,senti como antes me había mirado y me produjo sensaciones que...debo olvidar,me acerque cuando estaba distraído y lo salude,estuvimos hablando un rato,contándonos cosas que habíamos pasado estos años hasta que después de un comentario mio tuvo que fastidiarlo todo con apenas cuatro palabras,"no como a ti",eso hizo que me enfadara e intentará irme,pero el tonto ese,me reto de manera estúpida con,osea,bebida,BEBIDA,terminé aceptando como tonta,cosa que hizo que quedara ebria,y terminaramos en la cama,pero solo logro acordarme de que nos confesamos y de que Ash me beso el cuello_**

 ** _Fin del flasback_**

-como fui tan tonta-se lamentaba Misty,se levantó para prepararse algo de comer,al terminar hablo algo deprimida-quizas nunca debimos reencontrarnos


	3. adelanto de lo que se viene

Ash después de semanas pensando en aquella noche con Misty,por fin ha decidido encararla

-si solo la llamo,no creo que se enoje-susurro Ash

cogió el teléfono y tecleo el número de su amiga, un timbre... Dos...

-¿si?

-Hey mist... Soy Ash

-Oh... Ash, ya, hola

-¿Como te va?

-no me puedo quejar, supongo, ¿tu?

-genial, ya sabes, con mis... Responsabilidades - Ash comienza a toser incómodo

-Me alegro, bueno, si no tienes nada importante... Creo que tengo que irme...

-¡NO! Osea, espera, si es algo importante- no es casualidad que se rascarse la nuca, estaba nervioso

-dime rápido, tengo cosas más importantes, ya sabes, trabajo...

-claro, claro, entiendo - respiro hondo porque la decisión que había tomado no era fácil de contar-Quisiera saber si... Tendrías tiempo para encontrarnos y charlar,ya sabes, como buenos amigos

 _Solo amigos era a lo que aspiraba misty, pero aún queda mucho por ver_

-Ash, tengo un trabajo... Y vivimos en distintas ciudades, no soy rica, ¿sabes?

-lo se pero, ¿y si te pago el viaje hacía acá?a parte, podría ser un día que no trabajes, tendrás un día de descanso, ¿no?

-esta bien, si insistes...el sábado puedo

-¡genial! Nos vemos el Sábado, adiós

-Adiós Ash...


	4. Aun no es hora

**Hola gente de fanfiction,siento haber dejado tiradas mis historias,pero hubieron problemas personales de por medio que no me dejaron seguir pero aqui estoy y seguiré poco a poco con mis historias.** **ahora si,el capítulo** **«Aun no es hora»**

Ash después de semanas pensando en aquella noche con Misty,por fin ha decidido encararla

-si solo la llamo,no creo que se enoje-susurro Ash

cogió el teléfono y tecleo el número de su amiga, un timbre... Dos...

-¿si?

-Hey mist... Soy Ash

-Oh... Ash, ya, hola

-¿Como te va?

-no me puedo quejar, supongo, ¿tu?

-genial, ya sabes, con mis... Responsabilidades - Ash comienza a toser incómodo

-Me alegro, bueno, si no tienes nada importante... Creo que tengo que irme...

-¡NO! Osea, espera, si es algo importante- no es casualidad que se rascarse la nuca, estaba nervioso

-dime rápido, tengo cosas más importantes, ya sabes, trabajo...

-claro, claro, entiendo - respiro hondo porque la decisión que había tomado no era fácil de contar-Quisiera saber si... Tendrías tiempo para encontrarnos y charlar,ya sabes, como buenos amigos

Solo amigos era a lo que aspiraba misty, pero aún queda mucho por ver

-Ash, tengo un trabajo... Y vivimos en distintas ciudades, no soy rica, ¿sabes?

-lo se pero, ¿y si te pago el viaje hacía acá?a parte, podría ser un día que no trabajes, tendrás un día de descanso, ¿no?

-esta bien, si insistes...el sábado puedo

-¡genial! Nos vemos el Sábado, adiós

-Adiós Ash...

Ash colgo la llamada

-¡BIEN!¿Oiste eso pikachu?,vamos a vernos

-Pikaaa

-iré a comprar los billetes antes de que se agoten,vuelvo en una hora-cogió la chaqueta rápidamente y salió directo a la estación de tren,se metió en el coche y arranco

-Dios,pero que cola-miró el reloj y faltaba media hora para que cerrara la estación de tren y no parecía que la cola fuera a avanzar mucho más así que resignado iba a salir de la estación cuando un hombre chocó con el por hablar solo y distraído,Ash le ayudó a levantarse

-gracias chico,perdona,es que me acabe de dar cuenta que compre el billete equivocado y venía a cambiarlo,¿Sabes que?,como no lo voy a necesitar,¿Quieres quedártelo?

Ash no creía la suerte que tenía,el billete era para venir a la ciudad y justo era para el sábado,agradeció al señor y salio disparado a casa,pikachu lo esperaba contento,acarició al roedor y puso el billete encima de la mesita

-llamaré a Misty para contarle,se pondrá muy feliz-tecleo rápido las teclas del teléfono mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama

-¿Diga?

-Hola Misty,soy Ash,te tengo una noticia,ya tengo el billete,el tren saldrá a las...

-Oh,sobre eso Ash...no puedo ir

-¿Que?-Ash rápidamente cambió su semblante feliz a uno triste

-Resulta que me pusieron trabajo extra y luego saldre a tomar unas copas con Gary y...

-Para un momento...¿Con Gary?

-Si,el trabajo conmigo en ciudad celeste

-Que...bueno,me alegro...por ti

-si...

El ambiente se puso tenso y ninguno sabía de que hablar

-Bueno,yo me tengo que ir ya que si no llego tarde a trabajar,chao Ash

-Claro,adiós...

-Y perdona por no avisarte antes,se me olvidó

-Ya,bueno,que te vaya bien con ese,digo,Gary

-Gracias,supongo

Y Ash colgó,tiró el teléfono en la cama

-agh,maldición

-pikaaa-Ash se acostó en la cama

 _-hey Ash,quieres salir,hoy no trabajo_

Ash miró de reojo el mensaje de una de sus amigas,Melody

 _-Bueno,no tengo nada que hacer,claro,¿voy a tu casa?_

 _-aqui te espero_

Ash cogió sus cosas

-no me esperes despierto amigo,adiós

cogió su coche y condujo hacia la casa de Melody

Misty se acostó en su cama

-No soy tan valiente como para enfrentarme a él,aun no

Ash le dio dos besos a Melody antes de pasar a su casa

-¿Como estás?

-Bien,gracias,¿y tu Melody?

-Bien,Ash

-hem...toma-le dio unas flores rosas que Melody aceptó con una sonrisa

-Gracias Ash,que lindas-le dio un beso en la mejilla

-de nada,quería darte un detalle...bueno,¿y que tal te ha ido el día?

-Bien,ya sabes,trabajando,y eso...

-Oh,que bien

-Oh,cierto,voy a por la pizza que encargue,¿Quieres?

-¡Claro!

-iré también por el champagne

Melody fue a por la pizza mientras Ash trataba de olvidar las malas penas de hace un rato

-Toma Ash-le dio un plato de pizza y sirvió sus copas,se sento y comenzó a comerse su trozo

-muchas gracias-empezo a comer

Estuvieron hablando de sus vidas sin mencionar nada demasiado privado por parte de Ash,sobre todo su incómoda conversación con Misty

-Bueno,creo que ya estoy muy mareado así que mejor me voy

-oh,ya tienes que irte...

-si Mel,ya me tengo que ir,nos vemos otro día

-espera,tengo que darte un regalo antes de que te vayas,cierra los ojos-Ash cerró los ojos inocentemente,Melody se fue acercando hasta besar a Ash,este,consecuencia del alcohol,le siguió el beso,lo que pasó después no se los diré,solo que Ash despertó al día siguiente en una cama que no era la suya,con resaca y sintiéndose idiota...

(adelanto del próximo capítulo)

Melody cogió el teléfono de Ash que sonaba,era Misty que lo estaba llamando,contesto

-hey Ash,quería saber si podrías quedar la semana que viene

-No creo que pueda Misty

-¿Melody?que haces con el teléfono de Ash?

-Ash esta en mi casa y como esta dormido,he decidido contestar yo

-entiendo-Misty desde su casa apretaba con rabia el teléfono-Cuando despierte,dile que Misty le ha llamado

-Claro-Colgó-vamos a borrar esta llamada,que Ash no se entere que su amiguita le ha llamado-borró la llamada del registro de llamadas y lo dejó donde estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada

(fin adelanto)


End file.
